


Lebensabschnittgefährte

by DinoTsukki



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Foreign Language, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTsukki/pseuds/DinoTsukki
Summary: It seems like love at first sight, Richie is already head over heels for Eddie. There is just one problem; Eddie only understands German, and Richie only understand English.An AU where Eddie is a foreign exchange student from Germany, and Richie makes it his goal to learn German for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, my name is Eddie Kaspbrak,” softly says the boy in front of the class. Obvious German accent sweeping across his voice, as he nervously introduces himself. His brown hair was pushed slightly to the side as he fidgeted with the light pink sweater he wore that was definitely a size too big for him. He wore light khaki pants that rolled down to his ankles, almost covering his black shoes. “I am from Germany, so my English is not good. I hope we get along.” He finishes with a nod and turns to teacher for approval to sit down. The teacher extends her arm to where his seat is, and Eddie follows until he plops down in the seat.

Eddie grew up in Münschen, Germany, and somehow he ended up in Derry, Maine. His school offered him a year abroad, where he can go to any high school he wanted in the USA, as long as the school approved. Deciding to stay with his Uncle, he officially chose Derry. It was in the middle of nowhere, and lacked any kind of entertainment.

But, it was better than home, now he wouldn’t have his overprotective mother breathing down his neck. He somehow convinced her to let him go. Well, not convinced, more like screaming and crying until she finally gave up. This will probably be the only time in his teenage years he will be able get away from her, and it was worth it. He may have to pay for the whole exchange himself, but he didn’t mind. The only thing that mattered is that he wasn’t home.

Eddie wasn’t used to America at all. From the weird culture, to the language; he had no idea how he was going to survive. Eddie’s english was not good. He could barely pass it in Germany, and didn’t even understand any of the material that was presented to him. He could only form small sentences, and understand the basic things that elementary schoolers were taught. Eddie wondered how he would survive without knowing anything.

Across from the class, a young man was staring at Eddie. The ruffles of his stained black hair moved slightly as he lifted his head to look at the exchange student better. ‘Fuck this kid is cute’, thought Richie, as he played with his pencil that sat on his desk. The way Eddie bit his lip when trying to understand the English being thrown at him at the lecture, he was too cute to be true. How did he come from fucking Germany and end up right in Richie’s class?

“Richie,” yelled the teacher, catching his attention. “I hope you were taking notes on what I just said, it’s going to be on Fridays test.” With that, she went back onto rambling about some old ass poem no one honestly cared about. Sighing, Richie sat back and payed attention, he didn’t wanna have to deal with this teacher any longer. 

Carelessly taking notes on whatever was written on the board, he couldn’t help but look at Eddie every now and then. The poor kid was trying to notes on something he didn’t even understand. ‘Oh no, and am I going to have to learn German to ask this cutie out,” he thinks as he starts scribble all over his notes.

Would Richie really go out of his way to learn a whole new language to talk to the new kid? Yes, yes he would.   
Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. As kids got up and made their way to the next class, Richie watched Eddie slowly put his books away. He held a crinkled paper in his hand, looking completely clueless at what it said. Richie could only guess it was his schedule. Richie smirked, quickly shoved everything into his bag, and walked right over to his desk as he swung his bag over his shoulder. 

“You need help,” Richie asked, as he say Eddie fidget with the paper in front of him.

“Help,” Eddie repeated, before quickly shaking his head. “No help, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

Eddie just stared at him, as he got up. Not knowing what to say, Eddie looked away from Richie, and started heading for the door. 

“I’m Richie, by the way,” Richie quickly darts towards Eddie, making sure he doesn’t leave. 

Eddie nods, “I’m Eddie.”

Richie can’t help but laugh. He chuckles slightly, pushing his bulky framed glasses up his nose. “I know, I was here when you introduced himself.”

Again, Eddie has no idea how to respond. He simply gives Richie a smile, and nods slightly. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, he is so cute,’ Richie shakes these thoughts. He can’t scare the kid just yet, and I doubt he’d understand his flirting even if he tried. Fuck, this was going to be difficult. 

“I have class now, I must go,” Eddie says as he waves ‘goodbye’ to Richie. Eddie then leaves the class without another word, leaving Richie all by himself.

Richie had to talk someone. He needed to ramble about this kid to someone or he was going to explode. Richie thought of every person he knew, and where they would be at this exact moment. Bill! Bill had his self-study period right now. 

Richie ran straight towards the library, swaying side to side to avoid hitting any of his classmates. He slammed the library doors open, scanning it for his favorite stuttering boy. Once he spotted Bill in the back the library, he quietly walked over to him. 

Bill seemed rather absorbed in the material, headphones stuck in his ears as Richie heard faint music from it. Bill didn’t even notice Richie walking up beside him, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Making Bill jump, he quickly whipped his head around to see Richie next him. Bill sighed, and pulled out his headphones and shutting off his music.

“Shouldn’t y-you be in class,” Bill said as Richie sat down across from him. Bill knew Richie wasn’t the best with keeping his attendance straight, even if he was capable in getting A’s. 

“Yea, but I just had to talk to you about something,” Richie responds as he taps his fingers over the wooden table they sat at. Bill has never seen Richie be this anxious to talk to him

“What-t-t is it ab-bout,” Bill asks, as he moves his work to the side, giving Richie is full attention.

Richie thought for a second, before rambling off. “Well, there is this new kid in my class. He is super cute, the way he tries to focus in class and stuff. I feel like I have met the cutest kid in the entire world, I just want to spoil him to death.”

“Why d-don’t you t-talk to him,” Bill suggest, hearing the confusion in his voice. He didn’t understand the problem.

Richie shook his head, “that’s the problem. He is an exchange student. From Germany. He won’t understand a thing I said.”

Bill nodded, officially understanding the problem at hand. He thought for a moment, before clapping his hands together.

“What if y-you learned German-n?”

“Yea right, like I can learn a whole foreign language. I’m barely passing English, how do you expect me to learn German,” Richie questions. There is no way he can learn another language. He then thinks back to Eddie. In his cute oversized sweater, and the way he bit his lip when he focused. Richie’s heart swelled, this kid deserved so much in the world. He had to talk to him.

“I have a friend who k-knows some German. He g-g-goes to this school,” Bill says, as he takes out his phone. He scrolls through some contacts before landing on the person he was looking for. “His name is St-tan. We cann-n meet after school, if you w-want.”

“Wait,” a huge smile forms on Richie’s face as he grabs the phone from Bill’s hand. “Is this THE Stan that you have been telling me about for the last month?”

“M-maybe,” Bill mumbles. “That’s not the point. I’ll talk t-to him, and-d we can meet you b-by the cafeteria after c-c-class.”

“Bill, if this actually works, I owe you one,” Richie laughs, ruffling Bill’s hair before jumping out of his seat and making his way to the class he was already late for. He wore a goofy grin on his face as he sat in the back of the class, ignoring any of the complaints the teacher yelled at him for.

The only thing he could think of was Eddie. Him and Eddie. He could imagine him being able to talk to him. The way Eddie’s face would brighten when he realized he spoke the same language as him. Richie could only imagine, but hopefully it would be a reality soon enough.

\--------------

Richie plays with the straps of his backpack, as he waits outside of the cafeteria, where he is supposed to be meeting Stan and Bill. Richie hoped they didn’t forget, and just go home without him. He was starting to get anxious, millions of negative thoughts running through his head as he waited. 

“Richie,” called a familiar voice. Looking up Richie saw Bill and Stan walking over to his spot. Sighing in relief, Richie stood up straight and walked over. “This is Stan, I told him about everything.”

Richie looks Stan up and down. Already by his appearance he seemed like a smart kid. He had curly light brown hair, clearly looking combed to the side. He would a hoodie with some college way out of Richie’s league, and jeans that rolled over his shoes, almost covering them up. He smiled slightly at Richie, before nodding his head.

“Hello, heard you needed something from me,” he laughed, as he shook hands with Richie.

“Yea, and I heard you knew some German.”

With that, Stan nodded his head again. “I’m not that good, but I know the kid you are talking about. Eddie? We talked a little,” Stan says as they walk out of the school. “He was happy to not be the only one here who knew German.”

Richie gasped and took both of Stan’s hands in his. His eyes sparkled at the mention of the boys name. “You’ve talked to him! Oh my gosh, please, did he say anything about me?”

“I don’t think so-” just as Stan was responding, a kid much shorter than the rest of them came running up.

It was Eddie.

“Stan! Hallo! Gehst du nach Hause,” Eddie asks as he smiles up at Stan. Richie’s heart almost exploded, he sounded so cute speaking German. He needed to learn this language.

“Ja. Ich habe viele Hausaufgaben,” Stan responds. He quickly turns to the others while talking to Eddie. “Das sind meine Freunde! Bill und Richie.” Stan points to each one as he speaks.

“I have no idea what you just said but I heard my name,” Richie laughs as he waves. “I’m Richie.”

Eddie just nods before turning to Stan. Richie felt his heart tighten, Eddie didn’t care. “Klasse, das hört sich gut an! Danke für die Hilfe. Bis morgen!” Eddie replies before running off to a car and hopping into the passenger seat.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh,” Richie rambled, trying to process everything that just happened. “He sounds so fucking cute when he speaks German I’m gonna cry.”

“He didn’t saying anything interesting,” Stan remarked.

“Still! What did he say? I heard something like ‘class’? Did he talk about me,” Richie asked, grabbing Stan’s shoulders like a lifeline.

“Well, you’re first German class starts now. He said ‘klasse’, which does mean class. But in this context just meant ‘great’,” Stan explains as he takes Richie’s hands off his shoulder. “I’m free tomorrow, I can teach you then if you want. How about around 3?”

Richie thought over his schedule in his head, before nodding slowly looking up at Stan. “That works perfectly, give me your phone number and we can meet at my house.”

Once phone numbers exchanged, Bill and Stan bid Richie farwell. Richie felt like he was on cloud nine, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Today was so crazy, but he knew if he felt like this for the rest of his like, it was all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! If you speak German and notice any mistakes in Eddie's speech, please tell me! Richie's is intentional, so don't think I am THAT bad at German please haha 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me :)
> 
> Ich hoffe du gefällt das Kapital <3 <3

“No, no, no, Richie! ‘ _ Gegenüber _ ’’ is dative! Dative! So you use ‘ _ dem _ ’, not ‘ _ das _ ’,” Stan screamed as Richie seemed to mess up again for the fifth time. “It would be ‘ _ er wohnt gegenüber dem restaurant _ ’.” Stan could see Richie was still very confused. German grammar wasn’t easy to learn, but being an important part of the language, he was forcing Richie to learn it.

 

“I just don’t understand why I would need to know that sentence when talking to Eddie,” Richie responded, his frustration being heard through his voice. He just wanted to learn how to have a conversation, not learn this grammar.

 

“How are you going to hold a conversation if you can’t even use basic grammar,” Stan asked as he looked up from his grammar book to stare at Richie. This night was going nowhere, they were each getting more and more frustrated as the night went on. Stan knew it was hard to learn a new language, but Richie didn’t even seem to be trying as he laid across his bed while looking at his notes as if he couldn’t read his own handwriting. Stan sat at his writing desk, various German books scattered over. He decided to let Richie borrow them, since it was how he got so good at the language. 

 

Richie threw himself onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he thought over how much he wanted to learn this language. “I’m sorry Stan, I just don’t think I can get this all in one night. I mean from accusative, dative, and normative shit and how everything has a gender! A fork isn’t female! Why is it  _ ‘die Gabel _ ’ then?”

 

Stan sighed, probably the millionth time this night. “I didn’t make the language Richie, that’s just the rules.” He looked over at the clock realising the time. It was already 8PM. He has been here for about four hours. “Listen, I have to go now. I’ll leave my books for you to study over, and we study more tomorrow.” 

 

Richie nodded, getting up from his bed. “Alright, thank you for tonight.  _ Du bist am besten, Herr Stan the Man _ .”

 

Stan rolled his eye, “ _ Du bist nervst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir helfe. _ ” Richie just laughed, having no idea what Stan just said. Once he led Stan out of his house, he trotted back to his room. He looked at the millions of books Stan left him, and couldn’t help feeling lost. He was going to make a fool of himself in front of Eddie, and he didn’t want to even think about how he would react. 

 

Richie sat down at his desk, and slowly opened one of the beginner books. Scanning over the pages mindlessly, he knew he could never memorise them all. From the grammar rules to all the vocab, Richie was struggling to comprehend the basic ways of greeting one and other. 

 

Richie realized he stopped on a page that caused him to stare with a huge grin on his face. He chuckled slightly before folding the corner of the page, bookmarking it. Eddie was definitely going to enjoy this tomorrow.

 

\-------------------

 

Eddie didn’t understand anything. As he slowly approached his school for the second day, he signed with regret. Why did he think this was a good idea? He didn’t understand his classes, his homework, or anything like that. He couldn’t make any friends besides Stan, who was the only other one who spoke German. 

 

He slowly trotted along to the first class on his schedule. He played with the strings of his backpack and kept his head down low. 

 

“Eddie,” he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Slowly turning around, he looked and saw Richie. Richie was running at him at full speed. Why was he so excited to see him? They talked through one confusing conversation. 

 

“Oh, hello,” Eddie replied softly. He didn’t want to seem rude, but he also didn’t really want to talk to Richie right now.

 

“Eddie! Uhhhh… wait!” Richie then proceeded to scramble and pick out a random piece of paper from his pocket. It looked like it was torn out of some old book. “Uhhh ok! Eddie;  _ Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder soll ich nochmal reinkommen _ ?”

 

Eddie just stood there. Face completely blank. How could he respond to this? Why would Richie ever say that to him. 

 

“Uhm, Eddie, are you ok? Wait! I mean,  _ du bist… ok _ ?”

 

Eddie still stood there, shocked as ever. Luckily no one in this damn school spoke German or else he would of been humiliated. Eddie soon snapped back into reality. He shook his head slightly before muttering something like ‘why me?’

 

“Why do you say that,” Eddie asked, in his very heavy German accent that was to die for. He could feel himself becoming red at the thought of what Richie said. 

 

In his culture, they aren’t very forward. No one would simply say something like that when everyone is around. Unless you were blackout drunk, it isn’t very common. Is this the American culture he was warned about from his friends at home? Eddie remembers back to when he first told them he would be studying in America for a year.

 

“How could you just go to America without knowing anything in American culture,” his close friend asked as they sat in the library doing some late night homework.

 

“I doubt it could be that different from German culture, we are all into pop culture nowadays,” Eddie responded as he highlighted some of his homework. His friend shook his head fast before taking the notes right from under Eddie’s highlighter. 

 

Eddie looked at his friend with a pout. “You don’t understand Eddie,” his friend says as he shakes the homework in his hand. “They are much more… how do you even word it… They aren’t afraid to speak what is on their mind.”

 

Now Eddie remembers this conversation. He looks up at Richie, as he thinks over his response.

 

“Well,” Richie starts, “I find you cute!”

 

“Cute?”

 

“Yes! Cute! Like a puppy,” Richie answers with a nod.

 

“Puppy?” Eddie is even more confused now.

 

“Yea, you are a puppy,” Richie says, running a hand through his hair as he stares off somewhere else. Clearly Richie doesn’t understand his own words coming out of his mouth.

 

“I am a puppy? I am not!  _ Was sagst du? Sprichst du Deutsch? Du hast gerade Deutsch gesprochen! _ ” Eddie angrily shouts as he grabs the paper in Richie’s hand, holding it up for his own eyes to see. Richie has no idea what Eddie just angrily yelled at him, all he knows now is that the boy was even cute when he was angry. 

 

Richie just shook his head and rubbed the back of his head. “I have no idea what you just said. Listen, I’m learning German and wanted to try something out!”

 

“Learning… German?”

 

“Yea! Uhhhh…  _ Deutsch lernen _ ?” Richie replied, even though it was more a question than a statement. 

 

“ _ Wirklich?! Warum? _ ” Eddie questioned, as he slowly gave back the paper to Richie. He realized Richie got this page from some German grammar book, and for some reason the sentence he said was an example. Eddie still couldn’t understand why Richie was so forward with him, but he seemed intrigued in why he was learning German.

 

“ _ Warum _ … Ah! That means “why”! Well, I want to get to know you,” Richie answers, smiling widely as he watched Eddie try to process what was spoken.

 

“Get to know me,” Eddie knew he’s heard that before, but what did it mean?”

 

“Uhm, wait I got this!” Richie scrambled to get his backpack off his back to open it up. Various papers and books were shoved into it, clearly unorganized. Richie let out an excited noise when he found the book he was looking for, it seemed to be a German beginner book. “Ok let’s see if I can do this,  _ Ich kennenlernen du!  _ Was that right? That wasn’t right, I know but I’m trying!”

 

Eddie couldn’t help it, but he full on laughed. How can someone’s grammar be that bad? Eddie understood what Richie was trying to get at now, but it was still hilarious.

 

“I know I was bad but you don’t have to laugh at me,” Richie mumbled as he put the book back in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder.  

 

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Eddie giggled, in the cutest way possible. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears that were there. He giggled some more before taking a deep breath. “Your German is not good.”

 

“Ouch,” Richie winced, as he pretended to be hurt. “Why don’t you help me?”

 

“Help you?”

 

“Yea,” Richie smiled, as he just thought of a brilliant idea. “Let’s meet up! Every Friday! You can help me learn German! And I can help you learn English.”

 

Eddie slowly closed his eyes, processing everything being said. When he realized Richie offered to teach him English, his eyes lit up. Finally! A chance to understand everyone around him while not being put in a stressful situation!

 

“Yes! Please,” Eddie replied, while grabbing his phone. “Can I have your phone number,” He asked shyly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he asked to guy who just flirted with him for a phone number. He was slowly getting used to this American culture, but it was certainly gonna take a long time getting comfortable with everything. 

 

“For a cutie like you? Of course,” Richie slyly answered as he grabbed Eddie’s phone and typed in his number.

 

“Cutie?”

 

“Ah, what is it in German? _Süß_?”

 

Eddie’s cheeks flushed as he quickly grabbed his phone back once Richie finished. “ _Ich bin süß nicht_!” Eddie shoved his phone in his pocket, feeling his heart thump loudly as Richie laughed at his response. He has never felt this way before, and there was no way he could explain it. He simply sighed and turned towards the class he was assigned. “I must go now. Goodbye.”

 

Richie nodded and waved, “see you Friday!” He couldn’t believe this plan worked. How could it work? That was insane, he couldn’t believe Eddie agreed to his stupid plan. He could practically scream. Seeing this cutie every Friday? How could his life get any better.

 

He quickly jumped out of his train of thought to the sound of the bell ringing super loudly. Shit, he was already late to first period. But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered. His plan was working, and that was all he could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time! I've been very busy with college and work! I have so many essays to write and a lot of studying. German is really hard this semester and I'm struggling with the grammar, but my teacher says I'm doing well SO I guess I'm doing ok! Also I was playing a lot of Competitive Overwatch, so I got caught up in the season. But yea, if the next chapter takes on longer, it's due to Midterm season! So sorry <3 Anyways enjoy the chapter!
> 
> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumblr: dinotsuki
> 
> Vielen Dank für das Lesen! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm hoping to update every now and then! With school and work, it may take me awhile. If you find any mistakes please tell me. If you speak German, tell me if I did anything wrong. I'm only intermediate at German, so I still make plenty of mistakes.   
> If you wanna talk about anything you can find me on tumblr: dinotsuki
> 
> Mein deutsch ist nicht gut. Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen.   
> Sie können mich auf Tumblr finden: dinotsuki  
> Danke schön❤❤


End file.
